Cry
by Max Pilote
Summary: Years after Aragorn dies, it is time for Legolas to sail to the Undying Lands. He visits the places he and Estel spent their most treasured moments in, getting into trouble one last time before he leaves. UPDATED 121605
1. Remembering

****

Cry

__

By: Max Pilote

****

Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own the rights to Lord of the Rings. I just do this for fun and I'm sure many other people do it. Second, I toy with a few ideas that Tolkien seems to have left vague. It is known that Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond under the name of Estel. Like many other fanfiction writers out there, I take it that meant Elrond was sort of a father to the young boy, since he was quite young (I think three). There is also an issue regarding Legolas's mother that is never touched. Me? I'm vague on the situation as well and it may confusion you. I think that Legolas's mother passed to the Undying Lands but he considers her dead. Last, we come to the part where Legolas and Aragorn are friends. Legolas seemed to know so much about him (going by the movie for a moment) that I just took them to be old friends. Last, and most likely least, I apologize for any spelling errors and grammatical errors. I also apologize for any inaccuracies in information. I'm pretty sure that covers it all. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Spoilers: For a lot of the stories before this one.

****

Feedback: tdrfantasyforest@hotmail.com

****

Archive: TDR Fantasy Forest – 

****

Summary: Years after Aragorn dies, it is time for Legolas to sail to the Undying Lands. He visits the places he and Estel spent their most treasured moments in, getting into trouble one last time before he leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: This is mostly made of flashbacks, so I'm really sorry to anyone who gets confused. If it's in italics, it's a flashback. It is unlikely that you will find any of these scenes in other stories. I didn't put them there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter One: Remembering

__

"Are you sure you are going to be all right?" asked the dwarf one last time as Legolas turned to walk away. "It hasn't been that long since Aragorn died. I know you two were close." 

The prince nodded, "I will be fine, Gimli. Now return to your home, I am sure there are people waiting for you." 

"Where will you go?" asked Gimli, curious. 

"I do not know," he answered with a shrug. "I'll probably revisit old memories." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas Greenleaf frowned as he looked out over the elf haven. Everything was so peaceful...and empty. Imladris had long since been abandoned by its inhabitants, but he could still hear them. He could hear Elrohir crying out for his brother when he had fallen into the river, Elladan's shouting for Legolas to get him. Almost like ghosts, he could see Estel running down the steps and greeting him with an excited embrace, talking about how much the prince had been missed or how boring it was without him. 

All these things, all these memories served only to make his heart ache. Estel's death was still too close to him. It had been several years, of course, but the grief was still too near. Jumping down from his perch in the tree, he started to the steps of Rivendell. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"How far would you go to protect me?" asked Estel, playing a game he and Legolas had developed over the past month or so. 

"To the ends of Middle Earth," replied the prince with a smile. 

"Over the mountains?" 

"Over the tallest mountains." 

"And through the forest?" 

"Through the deepest and darkest forest." 

"And across the sea?" 

"Across a thousand seas." 

"But you don't have a boat..." 

"I'll build one. Remember, Estel, no matter what stands in my way, I will always be with you. I will always know when you need me and I will always do my best to get to you. It is my promise to you." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dust had settled on the floors, walls, and any other surface it could cling to. Imladris was truly a city frozen in time. Everything was just as he remembered it, save for a few missing vases and pictures. As he passed the study, Legolas could hear the twins, Elrond, and himself arguing again over something that had long since passed his memory. 

__

"He was beating up Legolas. We couldn't let that happen," stated Elladan, as if the answer were so obvious.

"It didn't call for you and Elrohir to do the same to him," responded the elf-lord firmly. 

"Technically, we didn't beat up just him. We beat up his friends, too. Maybe next time they'll think twice before they mess with us." 

Legolas chuckled as he stood in the doorway, letting the memory pass. He continued down the hallway and stopped at a particularly battered door. Pieces of the wood were chipped off, ruining the once elaborate decoration on the door. As he opened, its slightly damaged hinges creaked loudly.

It was a typical bedroom. A small jacket hung off the back of a chair pulled away from a desk. The sheets on the bed were halfway thrown off as if someone had gotten out of it just that morning.

"You were never an extremely tidy person, Estel," whispered Legolas as he stood in the middle of the room.

This one bedroom held so many memories, so much spirit and energy. So many things had happened in this room. He could clearly remember some, others were little more than blurs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The whimpering was growing louder as he slowly walked down the hallway. The prince frowned, hoping Estel was all right. As to not wake anyone, he used the skills taught to him as a warrior to remain silent. As Legolas opened the door, he saw Estel sitting up in bed and crying. 

"Estel, mellon nin," whispered the elf, "what troubles you?" 

"All the children laugh at me, Legolas. They don't play with me because I'm different," said the child. He threw his arms around Legolas as the elf took a seat on the bed beside the child. 

He smiled, "Another bad dream?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Because every time you have a bad dream, you say that the other children are picking on you," explained the elf. "Remember that dreams are just that and they cannot hurt you." 

"You died...and Ada died...and 'Dan and 'Ro died. I was alone...again," said Estel, trembling. 

Legolas smiled warmly and pulled the three-year-old child into his arms. He knew what it was like to be alone. He and the human were not as different as he believed. 

"You aren't alone, Estel. You will never be alone." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt more alone than he had in countless years. Legolas reluctantly moved to the next room he could remember...his own. Every time he came to Rivendell, that was the room he would stay in. It was far neater than Aragorn's room. There was no sign that Legolas had even stayed here. The three sons of Elrond spent so many nights here worrying over their friend. Estel the most loyal.

Legolas turned to leave the room, when he heard footsteps.


	2. Little Lessons

Cry  
  
Chapter Two - Little Lessons  
  
"How many stars do you think are in the sky?" asked Estel as he and Legolas lay on top of a grassy hill. The sun had not yet set yet, but the human was known for his curious questions.  
  
The elf shrugged, "A lot of stars."  
  
"How many is a lot?" asked his friend, turning on his side and looking at Legolas. He was forever amazed at his eternal beauty. He had known Legolas for well over twenty years, and he had not changed in appearances. He, however, had grown taller and was forming a beard on his chin.  
  
"I don't know, Estel. You'd have to ask the stars themselves," responded Legolas with a laugh. Estel frowned and gave his companion's shoulder a nudge.  
  
"Why are their stars in the sky?"  
  
The prince shrugged again, "I do not know why they were created right off hand, but I believe they are to guide lost souls home."  
  
"Is that true?" asked Estel, curiosity one of his oldest personality traits.  
  
"In my heart, it is."  
  
"Why do you believe that?"  
  
"I was once lost, but the stars guided me to you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Every muscle in his body tightened as all his senses went on alert. Imladris should have been empty. Who would dare enter here?  
  
The door creaked slowly open and Rymir stepped in. "Peace, brother," he said with a smile as he saw Legolas reach for his dagger. "I apologize for sneaking up on you."  
  
"No apologies needed. I sort of ran off on you didn't I? Is my father worried?" asked the prince.  
  
"Is the sky blue?"  
  
Legolas laughed and started to leave the room. "I was planning on spending the night here in Rivendell. It is all I can do to ease the pain of Aragorn's death," he said to the larger elf as he followed him out of the room.  
  
"I know you two were close," was all Rymir said. He understood that Legolas needed to be alone. There were some things people didn't need their friends for. After giving Legolas a smile, he turned and left.  
  
"I am sorry to drive you away," whispered the prince, but he knew that Rymir would take no offense. After the past few years, the two had come to know and understand each other's ways.  
  
Rymir faced Rivendell one last time before mounting his horse. "I am worried about you, Legolas. I feel the grief eating away inside of you, and I am afraid to let you go." After seeing his friend pass by the window, he urged his horse forward, and sped from sight.  
  
As Legolas moved into the dining room, he recounted where everyone used to sit. Of course, Elrond would take the seat at the end of the table, a perpetually empty seat next to him where his wife once sat. Going clockwise, Legolas remembered Elladan sat nearest to his father, Elrohir taking the seat next to him. When Glorfindel would visit, he would sit beside the youngest twin. Rymir would sit in the chair across from Glorfindel on the rare occasions when he would visit. Legolas smiled as he stood behind the chair he normally sat in. Next to him would sit Estel, always smiling at everyone.  
  
He ran his hand across the table, leaving a trail where he had cleaned away the dust. After brushing off his hand, Legolas stepped out of the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estel frowned as he saw his friend sitting in the highest branches of one of the trees. "Legolas Greenleaf! What are you doing up there? You said that you wouldn't climb any trees until your leg had healed!" he said firmly.  
  
The soft laughter of the elf floated to his ears. "I am fine, mellon nin. Do not worry over me," he said with a smile on his face. It was this laid- back attitude that always brought a smile to the boy's face.  
  
Well, maybe not always. "What am I going to do with you? Three days is not enough time to heal your leg!" he said with a frown.  
  
"All right, I consent. I'll come down and you can fuss over me all you want? Sound fair?" asked the prince as he lowered himself gently from the tree. It was obvious that his injured leg was not healed, for he was leaning more on the other one.  
  
"I'm only worried about you, Legolas. I don't want you to die. Remember?"  
  
Legolas nodded and ruffled Estel's hair. "Do not worry, Estel. A mere stab wound isn't going to kill me."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I think that was the last time I climbed that tree,' thought Legolas as he stared up into its withered leaves? Since the elves left, the garden seemed to have lost a great deal of its former beauty. The leaves were not as green as Legolas once remembered. To him, they looked withered and weak.  
  
The elf and human had shared so many moments in this tree. He remembered the first time he found Estel here, sitting under the tree and crying silently. It was another day of rejection for the boy, the elflings of the area not as quick to take the young boy into their hearts as Elrond was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is wrong, Estel?" asked Legolas, kneeling down in front of the child and placing a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"All the other children won't play with me. They say I am too slow and will only slow them down," responded the child between sobs. "They said that I was just a filthy human and they didn't want to play with slow, filthy humans."  
  
The prince chuckled and picked up the small child. Holding him tight with one arm, he climbed into the highest branches of the tree that would hold their combined weight and placed Estel in his lap.  
  
"Listen to me, Estel," he said in a soft voice. "You know this tree you are sitting in? It once started out as a seed. As years progressed, it turned into a sprout, such as you grew from a babe to a child. With each passing year, it grew bigger and stronger until it was the tree you are sitting in now. With time, Estel, you will become stronger, faster, and bigger. Do not, and I repeat, do NOT doubt who you are. If you lose yourself, you lose almost everything."  
  
Estel nodded and smiled, "You know everything, don't you, Legolas?"  
  
"Not even close, Estel. Not even close."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With a sigh, he nestled himself in the branches of the tree.  
  
"Why do I feel this way, Estel? Why do I feel so lost?" 


	3. Shatter Me

Cry

By: Max Pilote

Chapter Three – Shatter Me

__

The last few days had been very trying on the dwarf and elf. Gimli found himself crying often as of late. The emotion of Aragorn's death weighed heavily on his heart. He looked up at his elven friend who stood tall and proud against the small breeze as the funeral began to draw to a close. The elf wore a resolute expression, his eyes revealing nothing of his emotions.

Legolas's ever youthful smile had faded when his old friend had taken his final breath. When his smile faded, it took the rest of his emotions with it. Not even a shadow of sorrow glazed the prince's eyes as he spent the last few days, helping Arwen tend to the duties of the king's burial. Gimli hated to admit it, but it looked as though Legolas didn't even care.

As the funeral ended and all the mourners trudged their way back their daily routines, Legolas removed himself from the crowd and went to his room. After changing from his ceremony robes into a more comfortable jade green tunic and dark brown leggings, he emerged from the room to find Gimli waiting for him at the door.

"Is something troubling you, mellon nin?" asked the elf, noting the concerned look on the dwarf's face.

"Ai, there is," answered Gimli with a frown. "I am worried for you, Legolas. It is not healthy to conceal your emotions. It is all right for you to shed a few tears. I understand how you feel."

A bit of anger flashed in Legolas's eyes, the only emotion which the dwarf had seen for days.

"You couldn't possibly understand how I feel, dwarf," said Legolas coldly. "I don't understand this thing...this death. I don't understand why everyone dies but I have to keep living! I've lived through the death of my mother, my wife, my son, and now one of my closest friends. How much longer until you, too, leave? Answer that question! How much longer until time slowly wears you down?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas awoke with the crack of thunder. He had fallen asleep in the tree a few hours before sunset. A storm was coming, the thunder and strong winds waking the elf up. He climbed down from the tree and went inside just as the rain began to pour down from the sky.

He could feel all the sadness, all the pain, just building up inside him. It was like water pressing against a dam that just refused to break.

"I am jealous of you," he whispered to the sky, "for you shed the tears that I cannot."

Legolas turned and walked into Elrond's study, where he and Estel had spent countless nights plotting, scheming, or simply talking. These were the moments he treasured, but they caused so much pain. The prince sat in the overstuffed chair placed nearest to the window. He watched as the storm's darkness fell over the land, much like the shadow of sorrow over his heart.

Lightning lit up the sky periodically, thunder shaking the window pane. The trees blew violently in the wind. The weather was wearing down the last bits of tangible elven beauty left in the abandoned haven.

Across from where he was sitting, Legolas looked at the small stool near the bookshelf. Almost as if the human was actually there, he could see a four-year old Estel sitting there with a heavy book in his lap. So sweet, so innocent...it was such a shame that it all ended.

The rain was heavy, but its steady beat upon the window threatened to put him into a light sleep. Actually, he was on the verge of letting it when he heard soft footsteps. As he had before when Rymir was coming down the hallway, the elf froze. He could distinguish between Rymir's footsteps and anyone else's.

He didn't sense any danger, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gimli found Legolas sitting in the windowsill of the library, staring out at the sky.

"Legolas?" he asked softly, not wanting to intrude on the elf if he was not wanted there.

He turned to Gimli and gave him an almost unnoticeable smile, "I apologize for snapping at you earlier. This has all been wearing my emotions very thin."

The dwarf smiled and waved off the apology. "We all choose to deal with our emotions differently. If you do not wish to show them, that is your choice."

"Do you think that Estel will be disappointed in me?"

"Not at all, lad," replied Gimli. "He was your friend and I am sure that he understands whatever you choose to do."

Legolas looked up at Gimli, "I really miss him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy stood in the doorway. His dark shining eyes and wild dark hair was so familiar to him.

"E-Estel?" asked the elf, not really believing his eyes.

"I couldn't leave without helping you one last time," said the boy, smiling his bright youthful smile.

Legolas laughed and turned back to the window. "I don't need help with anything," he said.

"Do you really believe that?"

With Estel, or his spirit at least, standing before him, the prince was forced to confront his emotions now. Everything he had been refusing to show was now pressing against the emotional dam he had built up, trying their hardest to break it.

Estel crossed the room and stood in front of Legolas, "It's all right to cry now, Legolas. No one is going to know but me...and you."

"*Ir tírach nîr nîn, carin thia-ú-bell?" whispered the prince in response, looking into the eyes of his friend. (*"If I cry, will you think less of me?" It had to be changed to, "When you see my weeping, do I seem weak?")

The boy chuckled and took Legolas's hand in his own. "**Carithach ir carithin?" answered Estel with his own question. (**I had meant for this to say, "Would you if I did?". Literally, though, and it makes me laugh, it means "will do-you when do-I?" Or, changed a little, "Will you do when I do?")


	4. Three Moments

Cry

By: Max Pilote

Chapter Four: Three Moments

__

Aragorn walked into the room and smiled as he saw Legolas standing in the light of the sun, silhouetted against the window. As he stepped closer, though, he saw the look of sorrow on his dearest friend's face.

"Legolas, mellon nin, what is wrong?" asked the king softly.

Legolas stepped forward, standing closer to the human. "My adar...is sailing to Valinor in a few days," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I did not know who to talk to...so I came here."

The king smiled softly and placed his hand on the elf's shoulder. "I am not sure what I can do to ease your sorrow," he replied softly.

A tear rolled down the prince's cheek and looked from the ground to Aragorn once more. "Just be here for me. That's all I need. I need someone to hold on to," he said with a soft, weak smile.

He looked more like Estel than he had in years as he reached over and gently wiped away his friend's tears. "I will be with you for as long as you need," he said gently, pulling Legolas into his embrace.

"I feel so pathetic," whispered the prince as more tears rolled down his face. "Well over two thousand years old and I'm crying."

"It is not pathetic. It's beautiful, Legolas," replied Aragorn. "Crying does not make you weak, but stronger..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain became a torrent outside. Lightning flashed once more and the rumble of thunder shook the windows.

A tear ran down Legolas's cheek. "Estel, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I saw everyone at your funeral...and they were so sad and weeping. I, however, just stood there. I couldn't bring myself to admit that you were gone forever...that time had finally claimed you as it had most mortals I've known."

"But I am not gone forever," replied Estel, still holding Legolas's hand. "I am just hard to reach. I'll always be with you. In memory, and in heart. Don't forget, you are never alone."

That was it—the final bit of pressure needed to break the dam. First, it was only one that ran slowly down his cheek. Then, a second came, followed by a third. Estel smiled up at Legolas.

"I couldn't leave knowing you still needed me. You aren't perfect, Legolas, and you can't be. If you need me to reach in and pull your feelings out of you again, I'll come back. I'll always come back when you need me," he said. "And I'll always know when you need me."

The prince smiled and hugged Estel, "Hannon le, mellon nin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

After hugging his son one last time, Thranduil boarded the boat that would take him far away from his son and the forests of Eryn Lasgalen. Rymir followed shortly after, smiling at his friend and assuring him that everything would be all right and they would see each other soon. Then, Ryldor was the last to board. He looked at Legolas and smiled, not one to show a lot of emotion after his life.

"You are the one person who could thaw my frozen heart. Hannon le, gwador nin. Hannon le," he whispered before turning and boarding the ship.

As the ship sailed into the horizon, Legolas waved sadly at his father and friends. It was hard to watch this again. The memory of his mother riding away towards the shore when he was but an elfling, though old, was still a painful wound.

A gently hand gripped his shoulder as Aragorn, king of Gondor, stepped beside him. "I am holding you back, Legolas," he whispered, sensing the pain and sorrow in his friend. "Go to your father and mother across the sea."

"Do not say such things," replied Legolas, turning to his friend. "I cannot leave while there are still people who need me."

Aragorn laughed, "I do believe I am capable of taking care of myself, Legolas Thranduilion."

"Oh, stop lying to yourself," replied the elf jokingly. "You would be lost without me, king of Gondor."

The two friends laughed. Aragorn brushed away a tear that had found it's way down Legolas's cheek.

"Come now, I am sure that Gimli is waiting for us. 'Twas a shame he couldn't come."

Legolas laughed and sighed heavily, "Eru has blessed me to have a friend such as you, Aragorn. If I left now, I would never forgive myself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a hammer beating against wood alerted Gimli to his friend's whereabouts. Legolas had not moved from the same place in the past three days. Of course, his determination had rewarded him greatly.

Gimli came upon his friend as he put the last piece of the frame in place.

"It's almost done," said Legolas with a smile. "Maybe a week or so and it will be ready to face even the toughest of seas. What do you think?"

"Ah, looks as if I have doubted the craftsmanship of an elf. It is truly a beautiful boat," answered Gimli. "I'm going to miss you greatly, lad."

The elf turned and frowned, "Gimli, son of Gloin...sail with me to Valinor."

His friend was stunned by the request. "Ah, but it is no place for a dwarf. I would be just as happy if I stayed here," he replied.

"You're a horrible liar. Come with me to Valinor. I won't take no for an answer."

Gimli laughed and smiled, "Very well then. I will come with you. But you forced me to do it."

The elf laughed and smiled brightly, "Why don't you help me put the boards on this thing and paint it. I'm thinking grey would be a nice color."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Lord Legolas! You came!" cried Eldarion as he saw the elf standing by the doors.

He laughed as Eldarion came up and hugged him. "You've gotten big. Now, I asked you not to use the title 'lord' for me," replied Legolas with a soft chuckle.

"How about uncle?" asked the soon-to-be king.

The elf laughed, "Very well, it will do. I couldn't miss your coronation. It will be a grand event. I know you will do as well as your father did."

The young man smiled, "Thank you. Oh, Gimli tells me that you two are going to sail to the Undying Lands in about a week or so. Is this true?"

"I am sorry, Eldarion. The call of the gulls is too strong for me. I cannot stay. Please understand me."

"I understand, I just thought you would have gone sooner. This makes this whole event even better." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gimli smiled as the two put the last coat of paint on the boat. It would probably only be used once, but Legolas was sure someone else could find a use for it. In just a few days, what used to be a pile of wood would bring him to his friends and family. Legolas longed to see his mother again. He wanted so much to show her much he had grown.

He looked down at Gimli and smiled. "My heart feels at ease now." 


	5. On Distant Shores

Cry

By: Max Pilote

Chapter Five: On Distant Shores

Legolas sighed as he looked out at the sea. Tomorrow afternoon, he and Gimli were to sail to the shores of Valinor. The elf obviously longed to see his family, especially his mother. He was reluctant, however, to leave the place he had grown up in—-to simply abandon its shores as he did his childhood habits once he had grown.

At least he would always have his memories of his many travels and adventures. Most treasured of all would be the special moments he had spent with his father in the halls of Mirkwood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Legolas crawled up on the bed and smiled at his father as he looked into his open eyes. "You're not asleep, silly!" he said with a small laugh.

Thranduil sat up and laughed, "You've caught me. You're getting better at this. Now, what bothers you? Dreams waking you up again?"

The elfling nodded and crawled into his father's lap. "Tell me a story. Maybe it will help me sleep," he suggested.

"I don't know any stories for little elflings who can't sleep."

"Then I'll tell you one!" said the child happily.

The king chuckled and kissed his forehead. "All right, Legolas. You tell me a story."

"There was once this happy prince who lived in a magical kingdom in a beautiful forest! One day—"

"Who taught you this story?"

"Shush! Wait until I finish! Now, as I was saying: One day, a very pretty lady came to the kingdom, but she was hurt. The nasty monsters from the desert all around the beautiful forest had hurt her very badly. The happy prince, using magic from his magic kingdom, healed the very pretty lady. They fell in love almost very quickly. Then, they had a big wedding and invited the whole kingdom. For many days after that there was a big celebration with lots of songs and feasts!"

"That was a happy ending," remarked Thranduil with a smile.

"I'm not finished yet," said Legolas. "A fairy brought the happy prince and very pretty lady a sweet little boy. For many a whole bunch years, they lived very happily! When they went for a walk once during the summer, though, things turned not-so-happy. The nasty monsters from the desert all around the beautiful forest attacked them."

"Oh no, that isn't good."

"No it's not. They hurt the sweet little boy and took the very pretty lady. Now, the happy prince was not happy anymore. In fact, he was very much angered. So, the not-happy-anymore prince, who was the greatest fighter in the whole kingdom fought his way into the castle until he found the very pretty lady in the deepest and darkest part of the dungeon. He brought her back to the very big castle in the very big kingdom! Only, the very pretty lady was hurt so very much badly by the evil nasty creatures from the desert around the beautiful forest that she was gonna die! The sweet little boy pulled himself out of his bed and stood by the very pretty lady's bed and he said, 'No, Nana! Don't leave me!' And—and—

"I can't tell the rest of the story!" cried the frustrated elfling, tears running down his cheeks.

His father smiled and rocked him gently in his arms, "Then I'll finish it. The sweet little boy cried and cried for the very pretty lady. Finally, an angel appeared one night and she said, 'Because you and the happy prince love the very pretty lady so much, I will heal her.' The very pretty lady suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. Forever and ever after that, the sweet little boy and very pretty lady lived with the happy prince as one big family."

"Were they happy?" asked Legolas, drying his tears.

"Forever and ever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eldarion hugged Legolas once more and smiled, "I'll miss you, Uncle Legolas."

The elf nodded, "As I will miss you. You take care of the kingdom and your sisters. I know you'll be as grand a king as your father was. Make us all proud."

Gimli got a hug from the boy as well. "My you've grown so much, lad! I can remember a time when I was taller than you," he said, intending to get a laugh out of the new king of Gondor. Eldarion laughed and smiled at Gimli.

Finally, the dwarf and elf boarded the boat. It was a magnificent piece of work, taking into consideration the fact that the builder had never made a boat in his thousand years of life.

Minutes later, as all of the friends the elf and dwarf had made over the past few years gathered at the shore and waved to them as they sailed away from the shores and into he setting sun. Gimli was sad to watch it all go, but it wasn't so bad with Legolas there. Legolas, however, felt a piece of his heart break off. He had lived far longer than Gimli and seen so many more things. As most dwarves, Gimli held no true appreciation for the trees and the forests.

The elf held all these things dear to his heart. The greatest things he would ever have were the memories of all the places he visited. Even the horrible cities had their good qualities (save for Bree, which deserved to be eaten by the Earth along with its inhabitants). There would always be places that would forever have special places in his heart: Imladris with all the beautiful architecture, Lothlorien with the grandest trees, and Minas Tirith with its white stones stacked so high. These were the places he would never forget. Most precious of all, however, would be his home. Not even the most beautiful forest created by Illuvitar himself could replace the memories of Eryn Lasgalen. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The prince of Mirkwood's return had prompted a grand celebration. Her people were very honored that such a fine young warrior was their prince. He brought pride back to the kingdom and its people. Most of all, he brought pride to his father.

"I noticed you sneak away during the celebration. What is wrong, ion nin?" asked Thranduil, sitting beside his son on a small stone bench in the middle of a thicket of trees surrounded by a small fence in the forest.

"Do you remember, Adar, the first tree I planted here? It was Grandfather's seed...the one he had found clinging to his cloak when he came back from hunting once. Remember how diligently I cared for it? Oh, I was so excited when it first sprouted," said Legolas, his voice distant as if the memories were replaying in his head. "Then, when you returned from the Last Alliance without Grandfather...I cried under that tree for over three hours."

"I remember them clearly," replied the king. "All of the others trees were planted from the seeds you would pick off my cloak when I would come home from hunting. It was your way of coping with the loss of your grandfather."

"I planted one for her, too. For Naneth," replied the prince, leaning his head on his father's shoulder. "I want to see her again, Adar. I want to show her how much I've grown."

"And it has been much. She would be very proud of you. In her absence, though, I shall be proud enough for the both of us. You did very good, Legolas. I think even your grandfather would have been proud. Of course, he'd never show it. You knew how he was."

The two laughed and Thranduil hugged is son. "I love you, ion nin. I always will. Even if you had turned back at the mines and came home, I would have still been proud of you."

"I feel as though all this celebration is undeserved," admitted the prince. "I did nothing but follow and helped when I was needed."

"You represented your kind well. The only elf at Helm's Deep, fighting side-by-side with the King of Gondor. If there is anyone is this kingdom more deserving of it than you, let me see them," said the king with a smile.

"Please, Ada, all this is embarrassing. You know I am a modest person. All this attention focused on me...it's overwhelming."

There was a long silence between the two before Thranduil finally spoke.

"Remember when you were three and you told me that story. You never told me who taught you that," he said softly.

Legolas smiled, "I saw it in a dream. I was sitting on Naneth's lap and she was telling it to me. I used to have that dream all the time, but when it would get to the end, just as the woman was brought home, I would wake up and never know the end."

"Well you do now. They lived as one big family."

"Were they happy?"

"Forever and ever." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gimli gently shook his elven friend who had been sleeping soundly in the cabin of the ship.

"We approach land, lad! And there seems to be a welcoming party for you," he said with a smile.

"You have to be joking," muttered Legolas as he climbed to the deck of the boat.

It was apparent that the dwarf had spoken the truth as the ship docked. Legolas stepped onto the shore and almost immediately a hoard of people were around him and Gimli, mostly loyal subjects to the crown of Mirkwood.

The elf felt the tight embrace of his father, and welcomed it. It had been many years since he had seen Thranduil. A soft hand on his shoulder caused him to turn and face his mother. She looked as beautiful as he could remember. The she-elf held him gently in her arms, kissing his forehead and looking him over.

"Oh, my little greenleaf, you have grown so much! I think I might miss that little elfling who used to crawl into bed with us on stormy nights," she said in her soft, lyrical voice.

The crowd parted, and Legolas was reminded of the coronation when Arwen was reunited with her love. A beautiful woman with hair the color of autumn leaves ran up and threw her arms around Legolas.

"Iavas?" he asked in disbelief. She had died well over fifty years ago. It couldn't be her, though he could feel the softness of her silky skin.

"Aye, dear, 'tis the love that left you. But now we are reunited again in a land of great happiness. Nothing can part us now," she whispered.

Legolas then turned to Gimli and smiled, "Come, mellon nin! Meet my family! We gladly welcome you into it."

The dwarf smile and walked over to Legolas, "Very well, lad, but I'll be havin' no jokes about me stature among all these taller folk." A hearty laughed escaped Gimli's lips and his friend smiled.

"Do not worry," replied Legolas. "There will be plenty of time for jokes and insults. Now is a time for merriment and laughter. As I said, come and join my family! I would not have it otherwise."

Over the course of the next few days, Legolas was reunited with several more of his friends, including Ryldor and Rymir. As a week passed, and then two, he began to fear that he might never see Estel again. As he laid on his back, staring up at the trees around him, he found himself longing now more than ever for the presence of his friend.

As he sat up, a bright light appeared before him.

"You built a boat and crossed the sea to get to me, Legolas. All your promises have been kept."

THE END!!


End file.
